


Thunder

by Roo_Bastmoon



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 06:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roo_Bastmoon/pseuds/Roo_Bastmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryo has a nightmare; Dee comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Thunder rolled like waves across the sky, rattling the sliding glass doors on the balcony of Ryo’s apartment. Dee, of course, didn’t notice. He was too preoccupied with doing the dishes after Ryo’s delicious dinner. He never complained about having to wash, as long as Ryo was willing to dry. 

Doing the dishes gave Dee ample opportunity to squirt Ryo innocently with water. He smirked every time he got Ryo’s shirt wet.

"Hey, Dee! Just look at this!" Ryo rested his fists on his hips, puffing a strand of his blond hair back from his forehead.

"Huh?" Dee leaned down and carefully examined Ryo’s top. Pert nipples pushed up against the white cotton dress shirt. "Looks good to me . . ."

Ryo gasped as Dee pulled him into a warm embrace. He squirmed when Dee nuzzled him. "You’ll get your shirt wet."

"I like my shirts wet," Dee murmured, hugging Ryo tighter, kissing him on the cheek. 

Ryo stood there, blushing furiously, for a few moments, before gently pushing Dee away. "Finish washing the dishes."

"Yeah, yeah. Slave-driver!" Dee said cheerfully. He went back to washing, pretending not to notice when Ryo stared at him. "Ryo?"

Ryo blinked and lifted his chin. "Yes?"

Dee cleared his throat. "You’ve been drying that dish for five minutes. I think it’s done now."

The younger man hurried to put the plate away in the cupboard. 

Dee snaked his hands around Ryo’s waist and playfully bit his neck.

"De~ee!" Ryo dropped the plate down upon a stack of mismatched flatware and swayed backward, right into Dee arms.

Dee licked the tip of his tongue over Ryo’s ear. "You smell good."

"Dee . . . what are you—Ah!"

He sucked on Ryo’s throat, hard, pulling the younger man flush against him. "Oh, Ryo . . ."

He never saw the slap coming. "Ow! What the fu—"

"Watch your language, Dee! I’m still a tender young thing, remember?"

Dee turned to see a shit-eating grin spread across Bicky’s face. 

"Bi—Bicky!" Dee’s face contorted angrily. "I’m going to rip you a new—"

"Okay, okay." Ryo gave a slight chuckle to clear the tense air, refusing to look at Dee. "And just where were you when we were doing the dishes, ‘young thing?’ "

Bicky smiled and started to back away. "Um . . . doing homework?"

"Um, spying on the neighbors again?" Dee said, stalking toward the rapidly retreating twelve-year-old. "I told you to hide your stakeout binoculars, Ryo, but no. Bicky, you dumb ass!" Dee swatted his hand upside the boy’s head.

"Come on, guys. Dee, act your age!" Ryo chided, hanging his towel up and heading out to the living room. He glanced back at Dee as he picked up his favorite mug, which brimmed piping hot green tea. 

Bicky and Dee squared off, Dee towering over the younger boy. “Listen, you little parasite, don’t you have somewhere to be this evening? Like, anywhere but here?"

"Ooh. Wouldn’t that be just too easy for you? When are you gonna learn, Dee? Ryo is never gonna do it with you—"

Dee’s large hand clamped over the entire lower half of Bicky’s face for a few seconds. "Be a little louder why don’t you?" Dee hissed.

"I SAID, RYO IS NEVER GONNA DO—OW!"

Dee smacked him and then folded his arms. "All right, look. Here. Here is fifty dollars. Now be a good boy and go spend it all at the arcade with Cal, or on junk food and scary movies and whatever else you little street rats like to do."

Bicky’s eyes grew as large as dishpans. Dee could see the dead president’s head reflecting in his pupils.

"Okay, Dee, old buddy, old pal. But I still say—"

"I know, I know. Same story for the past two years. But you never know. Tonight might be the night . . ." He looked off into the distance with a dreamy sigh. But when Bicky snickered, he said, "Just get outta here."

"Right." Bicky turned to go.

"Bicky?" Dee touched the boy’s forearm.

"What?"

"Be careful."

"I know."

"Stick with Cal and don’t go downtown."

"I know."

"And be home before midnight or else stay over at Cal’s."

"Yes, Dad; may I go now?"

Dee nodded and dropped his hold. Bicky stomped off, but before he was out the door, he turned around and gave Dee a thumb’s up. "Good luck, Dee!" Then the little terror vanished out of sight.

He went into the living room and leaned on the doorframe for just a moment. Ryo lounged on his plush sofa, totally absorbed in a book. 

Dee loved it when Ryo invited him over for dinner. His partner’s house was always warm and clean and comfortable. Dee spent as little time as possible in his own ramshackle apartment. Ryo often said Dee’s place was a disaster area, and Dee often used that excuse to visit Ryo’s place. 

Quietly, he sat on the floor next to Ryo and stared up at him. “Bicky’s out with Cal.”

The younger man looked at him for a moment, then went back to his book. “That’s nice.”

"Whatcha reading?"

Ryo sighed. "A book."

"What book?"

Ryo sighed again. "Memoirs of a Geisha."

"Ho?" Dee grinned. "Getting any ideas?"

Ryo pinched the bridge of his nose. “Idiot.”

Dee laughed. He got up and sat on the couch very, very close to Ryo.

Predictably, Ryo scooted to the end of the couch.

Dee moved closer. "Ryo?"

Ryo frowned and peered more intensely at his book. "Y-yeah?"

"Is it a good book?" Dee inched forward, breathing the words into Ryo’s ear.

Ryo sutured himself to the arm of the sofa. "Y-yeah,” he said weakly.

Dee leaned in and stopped just before his lips made contact with Ryo’s skin. "Is it really that interesting, Ryo?" he murmured, his voice husky.

"Uh . . .”

Dee nibbled on Ryo’s earlobe. He was surprised that Ryo did not try to push him away this time. He blew softly on Ryo’s ear in between tentative licks, humming each time Ryo tilted his head to give him better access. 

Lightning cracked. Deafening thunder boomed. Suddenly the lights went out.

"Dee?"

"Looks like the power went out," Dee murmured, glancing over at the glass balcony doors. There was a little light outside, but not much.

Ryo wriggled out of his arms and headed back into the kitchen. 

"Shit," he said under his breath. "I was really close that time."

Ryo struck a match and lit two candles; the glow flickered light and shadows across his cheeks. Dee stared, transfixed, as the younger man carefully padded back to the couch.

"Here you go." Ryo handed Dee a candle. 

Thunder rumbled, making the glass doors shiver. Ryo shuddered and peered out the window. "It looks really bad out there, Dee. I guess you’ll have to stay the night."

Dee gripped the couch and bit his lip to keep from cheering. "Yes," he managed to choke out. "I suppose I’ll have to."

Ryo turned to him and raised a perturbed eyebrow. "You’re sleeping on the couch. Of course."

Dee pretended to be wounded. "Why, of course, Ryo. Whatever you say . . ."

Looking skeptical, Ryo took a fuzzy woolen blanket from the linen closet and hurled it at Dee. "And I’m locking my door!"

Dee pouted. 

Rubbing his ear, Ryo pivoted sharply, and then glided toward his bedroom.

"Are you going to bed so early?" Dee asked.

"I can’t read in the dark, Dee." 

He grinned. "There are other things to do in the dark, Ryo." Dee advanced.

Ryo held up his hand. "I can’t imagine, and I don’t want to." Peering around from his bedroom door, he whispered, “Good night.” 

" ‘Night, Ryo," Dee said to the closed door.

Dee mournfully shook out the blanket and curled up on the couch. Maybe, if he stayed really still, his erection would go away. Maybe if he thought about Bicky and Cal long enough, he would get himself under control. He hoped the kids found someplace safe and dry to stay out the storm. Then again, they were New York City street kids. They knew cubby holes better than their times-tables. 

Dee rolled over to face the back of the sofa, ignoring the now-constant lightning and thunder. Muttering to himself, he settled in for sleep.

~*~

Ryo tossed and turned in his bed, his sheets tangling around him. He was soaked in sweat . . . 

It was cold and dark. He was alone. The rain battered all around him. Ryo shivered, his joints and ligaments aching from being so tense. Lightning touched down on the ground several times. He could smell it, that dry, electric, charring smell.

Ryo stumbled through the slick, dirty streets of Manhattan. He ran from something . . . something he couldn’t remember . . . He just knew it was chasing him, and he had to run. He tripped on an overturned trashcan and cried out. 

He looked down. His knees were bleeding.

Not just his knees. . .

His hands were smeared with blood. He wiped them on his jeans, but he couldn’t get the stains off his hands. The rain just made it a scarlet paste that coated his fingers and forearms. Ryo cried. 

Whose blood was this? Whose? Why couldn’t he remember?

Finger-lightning struck between the skyscrapers; Ryo suddenly remembered that he had to run! Run! Faster, faster, faster, or he’d die!

Ryo skidded to a halt and looked behind him. Dark, faceless figures stood at the end of the alley. Ryo’s heart pounded in his chest. He ducked into the side street on his right and bolted as fast as he could. 

But his little legs were exhausted and everything seemed to slow down . . . so slow he that couldn’t really move forward. He tried to scream, but he had no voice. The streets were slick with rain and blood, his shoes slipped over something sharp and he crashed into a wall, falling to the concrete.

A dead end.

There was a man beside him, lying on the ground. A passed out wino? 

Lightning revealed the man’s face. 

"Father!" he called. "Wake up!" 

His mother lay next to him, her clothes crumpled, her body twisted at odd angles, bleeding . . . 

Ryo shook uncontrollably. His small hands pressed at the bullet holes in his parents’ chests, trying to hold the wounds closed. But there were too many!

"Just hang on! I’ll save you!"

Behind him, the figures snickered. Ryo lifted his face to see huge bodies hovering over him, grinning, illuminated by sheets of lightning. They all merged together, like shadows, forming into one man. 

The man’s hand reached out and grabbed his collar.

"No! STOP!"

"Ryo! Ryo!" Dee’s voice broke through to him. He recognized Dee. Dee meant safety. Dee meant strength. Dee would never let him die.

"DEE!" 

The door crashed against the wall.

Ryo woke up with a shout, thrashing against the covers, thinking the noise was an intruder. When he got his arms free, he reached for the holster on his nightstand.

The ‘intruder’ lunged forward and pushed the gun back down onto the table. "Ryo? It’s me, Ryo. It’s Dee."

Ryo’s arms relaxed slightly and he stared at Dee. 

The dark-haired man knelt beside the bed, frowning. His bare chest rose and fell rapidly, as if he had run to the bedroom.

"Dee?"

"You were having a nightmare."

Ryo pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. "I’m sorry. It was . . . so real, Dee. Just like . . . when . . ." He shook silently.

Dee took Ryo’s hands and turned them over, placing a kiss on each one. He stroked his thumbs across Ryo’s palms and said, "It’s okay, Ryo. I’m here."

Ryo shook his head.

"I’m not here?" Dee chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, don’t be an ass! You don’t understand!" The younger man pulled away.

The harshness in his own voice startled Ryo, but he didn’t know what to do about it. He sat up in his bed, rigid, confused, and depressed.

"All right." Dee peeled the covers back, freeing Ryo’s legs. He slid in behind Ryo and covered them securely. "Make me understand, Ryo."

Stunned, Ryo let out a little sob. 

Dee spooned against him. "Take your time," he whispered.

Ryo shivered, taking a deep breath. "I—hate—thunderstorms."

He could feel Dee’s shoulders relax. "Oh? Why’s that?"

Ryo paused. "It reminds me of my parents’ murder." He fell silent, waiting.

Dee let out a long sigh. He began petting Ryo’s hair back off his forehead, using his nails to lightly scrape Ryo’s dampened scalp. "Take your time," he repeated.

Ryo took more deep breaths and tucked his head into the cradle of Dee’s shoulder. "I can’t remember very much. I was very young. They were s-shot and . . . and I can’t do this . . ."

"Shh. Shh, it’s okay, Ryo. Take your time. Tell me what you remember."

"I don’t want to!"

“Okay,” Dee said quickly, tightening his hold on Ryo. "You don’t owe me anything Ryo, but if you need me, I’m here."

"I . . . I know.” He frowned. “I’m sorry. It’s just; I was very young. I can . . . still remember the smell of their blood, even after all this . . . I couldn’t get it off me . . . a-and . . . I became a cop to . . . m-make it up to them. I m-miss them so much!" Ryo hitched, curling up into a little ball.

"Shh, Ryo. Shh.” Dee swallowed. “Look at it this way. At least you had parents for a while, and you knew they loved you. No one can take that away. And you are a good cop, Ryo."

Ryo sniffed. "I’m sorry."

Dee resumed petting his hair. "Why?" he asked gently.

"Well, I forgot you’re an orphan."

Dee smiled against Ryo’s temple. "I’ve got a family now."

Ryo didn’t know whether to smile or cry. The darkness, for once, was a comfort. "Hold me a little longer?"

Dee gently wrapped his arms around Ryo’s waist, nuzzling him. "All night, if you want."

"Dee . . ." Ryo turned to face Dee and burrowed against his chest and chin. "So cold." He sighed.

The older man rubbed his left hand up and down Ryo’s back in soothing circles.

Thunder crashed directly overhead, and Ryo winced. 

"Here." Dee gently rolled Ryo under him, positioning himself between Ryo’s legs and pulling the covers up around them. "See? Now I’m between you and the storm. Between you and those bad memories. You’re safe, Ryo. You’ll always be safe with me. I’ll never let anything happen to you."

Ryo reached up and drew Dee down on top of him, wrapping his trembling limbs across the hard planes of Dee’s shoulders and back. "I know," Ryo whispered, leaning up to place a chaste kiss to Dee’s lips.

Dee froze, shocked. His mouth hung open slightly. His eyes went wide. Then a sly grin worked its way across his features.

Outside the storm intensified; jagged tree branches rapped against the bedroom window. The wind howled. Thunder filled the apartment complex; it sounded like drums.

Panic bubbled up in Ryo. “Please, please, please, please!"

"What, baby?" Dee placed a kiss on Ryo’s nose, then nuzzled him softly. "What can I do?"

"Please, Dee, please!" Ryo kept murmuring into Dee’s ear, pressing against him fervently. 

Dee stopped him with a kiss. At first, it was just the press of their lips, but then Dee tilted his head back and forth, brushing the corners of his mouth. The other man opened slightly, his tongue sliding wickedly across Ryo’s bottom lip. Dee alternately sucked and bit at Ryo, making him moan.

He was getting hard just from a kiss.

Suddenly Dee pulled back. "Ryo?" He panted. "Ryo, is this okay?"

Another shot of lightning scorched the tree outside. Brief sparks shot up and then were drenched in the rain.

Whimpering, Ryo placed little nipping kisses along Dee’s jaw line. "Please, Dee." He clung to his partner, mashing their hips together.

"Oh shit." Dee groaned and buried his face into Ryo’s neck, gulping. 

Ryo arched up, exposing his throat. He smiled, knowing Dee couldn’t resist that.

"Ryo . . ." Dee murmured, between sucking and biting on Ryo’s neck.

Ryo grabbed handfuls of Dee’s hair. "Please . . . please . . .”

Dee laved at him, hot, slick, so good, so good . . . "I’ll give you a reason to love thunderstorms, Ryo," Dee ground out, biting Ryo’s left shoulder harshly.

Ryo twitched. It really turned him on, when Dee was aggressive like this, though he’d never admit it in a million years. He raked his fingernails down his partner’s supple arms. "Dee!" he hissed, thrusting his pelvis up slightly.

"Hm." Dee placed his hand under Ryo’s shoulder blades, lifting him up for a bruising kiss. He mashed their hips, rubbing their cocks together in torturously slow circles.

Ryo started panting.

He shifted, hooking his legs behind Dee’s thighs. Shyly, Ryo ran his hands over Dee’s supple ass. He smiled. The older man was wearing the boxer shorts that Ryo had given him for Christmas last year.

"Why, Randy MacLaine!” Dee joked in a shrill voice. “Could that be your hand fondling my ass? And with a sly little smile to boot?"

Ryo blushed to the roots of his hair. "Idiot."

Dee kissed each of his eyelids softly. "Yes, but devotedly yours."

Ryo sighed contentedly.

Dee cracked a grin. "Don’t we look happy with ourselves? I bet this whole thing was a ploy to get me into bed!" He winked.

Ryo’s eyes flashed and he pressed his forefinger to Dee’s lips. "Let’s not ruin the moment with talking,” he said coldly.

Dee nodded, swallowing. "Right. Better ways to use my mouth," he mumbled.

Ryo nearly came off the bed when Dee bent to lap at his nipples. "Wh-what are you doing?"

Dee took Ryo’s left nipple into his mouth and gently, reverently, stroked his tongue across it, until it was painfully hard and wet. Then Dee attacked the right nipple, biting and squeezing the tiny nub. He only slackened a bit when Ryo started rocking his hips up, rubbing against him.

“Oh.” Dee shuddered and ground his pelvis down, settling comfortably between Ryo’s thighs once more. "Oh, yeah."

"Dee—”

"Want you so much,” Dee whispered into the darkness. “Let me show you . . . Let me show you how it can be . . ."

"Yes," Ryo whispered.

Dee kissed and licked his way down Ryo’s chest, swirling his tongue around Ryo’s navel. Ryo titled his head back and tangled his fingers into Dee’s hair.

"It only gets better, Ryo," Dee whispered. 

Ryo watched Dee mouth his hardness through his pajama bottoms. He groaned, massaging Dee’s scalp with his fingers. He wanted this. He wanted it bad. He lifted his hips when Dee started pulling his pants down.

"Dee?"

"Am I going too fast?"

Ryo bit his lip. "I don’t think so. I don’t know. I’ve never . . ." He trailed off awkwardly.

Dee kissed his inner thigh and sent the flat of his tongue up Ryo’s cloth-covered dick. "I am honored. I want to be your first for everything."

Ryo searched for a response to that, but Dee’s warm, callused hands pushed his pants down off his legs and left him totally naked; suddenly Ryo couldn’t find his voice. Dee massaged his thighs, staring at his cock with a predatory glint in his eyes. 

Ryo swallowed thickly.

Dee smiled. "Don’t worry, Ryo. You just say the word stop, and I’ll control myself."

" ‘Stop’ never worked before," Ryo said warily.

"True. That’s fair. Say ‘Bicky’ then."

"Bicky! Oh no! The kids!" Ryo surged up.

"Are at Cal’s,” Dee said, pushing him back down. “Now shush."

"Dee—AH!"

The older man flicked his tongue across the head of Ryo’s prick. All logical thought escaped him; he lay there, shivering, tense. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. He simply froze, clinging to the sheets.

"Ryo?"

"D-Don’t stop!"

Dee chuckled. "Slave-driver." He took Ryo all the way down, to the back of his throat, and Ryo shuddered a bit.

The sudden movement made Dee choke. "Wow. You’re really sensitive, Ryo. You okay?"

Ryo grabbed Dee’s face and pulled him up for a fierce. "I want . . ."

Dee strained to hear him. "What, baby? What do you want?"

"I want to do this to you. Wanted to for so long. Teach me what you like?"

Dee groaned and licked his lips. "Yeah. Lie down."

Ryo stretched out across the bed, oblivious to the storm outside. He gazed at Dee nervously, frowning, when the older man lay with his head toward the end of the bed. "Dee?"

The older man removed his boxers, balling them up and tossing them to the floor. He was huge and very, very hard. Ryo gulped.

Immediately Dee’s hands were back on Ryo, rubbing up and down in soothing circles "Just do what I do, Ryo. If you don’t like something, let me know. Okay?" He turned in toward Ryo.

He did his best to mirror Dee, tentatively licking the stiff shaft straining at his lips. They explored each other, gently, slowly, letting the tension build. Ryo tried to focus solely on pleasuring Dee, but with the way Dee teased him, he was sure to come first.

"Dee!" he rasped. His lips were so wet . . . 

Lightning clashed and thunder rumbled overhead. But Ryo didn’t care. Dee’s lips wrapped tightly around him, his cheeks hollowing out. The older man bobbed on him expertly; it felt so good, he couldn’t even think about returning the favor just then. 

He couldn’t stop himself from thrusting forward into that tight, wet heat. "DEE!"

Suddenly, Dee stopped. He roughly flipped Ryo over unto his back. Stunned, and more than a little nervous at this new position, Ryo swallowed. 

Dee faced the headboard and hovered over Ryo, resting above him on all fours. He kissed the back of Ryo’s neck, then licked the tip of his tongue all the way down Ryo’s spine.

He squealed a bit when Dee’s tongue laved down his crack. "Dee! What are—?"

Dee ignored him, parting Ryo’s cheeks and delving deeply into his warm, tight opening. He growled possessively every so often as he worked two fingers into Ryo’s virgin entrance. 

It hurt. It felt weird. He was embarrassed. He didn’t care.

Ryo had never been so turned on in his life. "Oh yes. Yes. Uh, Dee! D-Dee!"

He panted for several long minutes while Dee probed him with his tongue and fingers. Finally, when he couldn’t take it any longer, Ryo shouted, "Do it! Do it to me!"

Dee said nothing. He gripped his cock and positioned it, kissing Ryo’s shoulders as he pushed in. He was slow and careful and it still hurt. Ryo whimpered as Dee went in an inch, held still; then another inch, holding still; all the while, whispering kisses along Ryo’s neck and shoulder blades. 

"I love every inch of you, Ryo MacLaine. Every damned inch!" Dee stated, pushing in to the hilt.

"Ah! Ahhh!" Ryo threw his head back, surging up. It hurt but it also felt really, really good, and he wanted more. Much more. He eagerly parted his legs and moaned wantonly.

"Easy, baby, easy. Go slow or you’ll tear."

Ignoring him, Ryo rolled his hips in deep circles, forcing Dee’s cock deeper into him. He began to rock back, making little begging noises, hoping Dee’s resolve would melt soon. He wanted to be taken. Fucked.

Dee finally started to thrust in and out, hitting Ryo’s prostate about a third of the time. Ryo’s dick was leaking, so hard, so hard. He rested his weight on is forearms and turned slightly, giving Dee a smoldering look over his shoulder.

Cursing, the older man gripped his hips and pounded into him. Ryo fisted the sheets and whined, enjoying the heat, the pain. "Dee . . . deeper, please!"

Dee gave him a good and thorough fucking, coming up on the balls of his feet, snapping his hips forward . . . They were both sweating, panting; Ryo kept gasping; Dee dug his nails into Ryo’s sides . . . So close . . . So close . . . Dee’s hand reached around, stroking him, and he grunted now, thrusting into the snug tunnel of Dee’s fist . . .

Dee pulled out and he turned Ryo over, spreading his legs. He opened his mouth to protest, but Dee kissed him hard, fucking his mouth with that wicked tongue, then lifting his hips up until Ryo had to plant his feet on the bed . . . His eyes slid shut as Dee slammed home again, the feeling of fullness so strange and so good. 

Ryo sighed as Dee lowered his handsome face down for a kiss, and then hovered there over parted, swollen lips. They kissed, Ryo continuing to lift hips as Dee pumped into him.

"Love you, love you, love you . . ." Dee whispered, barely audible over the thunder. 

Dee moved faster, humping hard enough to slap the headboard against the wall, and Ryo whined, his hand wrapping around his cock and jerking in time with Dee’s frantic thrusts. Lightning lit up the entire apartment for several seconds.

Ryo bolted, going rigid with orgasm. Then he started shaking.

Dee gave a guttural cry, holding Ryo’s hips still as he slammed in over and over, finally coming with his head thrown back. He collapsed on top of Ryo. 

He stroked his fingers lazily through Dee’s soaked hair. 

"Love you, Ryo," Dee mumbled into Ryo’s neck. 

They were sweaty, aching, and hot. Blood and come dripped down the backs of Ryo’s thighs. And his ass hurt. But they held each other tightly for a long time. 

Ryo watched as Dee tumbled to the left side of the bed and spread his arms wide, waiting for Ryo to scooch over, out of the wet spot. Ryo snuggled close, half-covering Dee. He sighed happily. 

Dee’s hands never stopped moving. He petted Ryo’s hair, brushed his knuckles down over his face, rubbed his back. Every once in a while he would kiss Ryo’s forehead. 

Ryo smiled. “Dee?”

“Yeah?” the older man whispered.

“ . . . Want a shower?”

Dee nodded. “When the heater comes back on, we can take one together.”

“Oh. Yeah. The power.” Ryo yawned. “Can we sleep until it comes back on?”

Dee just kissed him, holding him tight.

“Dee?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you, too, you know,” he whispered, nodding off to sleep. The rain pattered softly outside.

~*~

Sunshine streamed into the tiny bedroom. Dee looked over at the young man beside him, blinking, not quite ready to believe last night was real. 

Carefully rising, he tucked the blankets tightly around Ryo and headed for the kitchen. Not bothering with clothes, he sauntered across the living room and eyed couch smugly. He was so never sleeping on that sucker again. 

When he got to the kitchen, however, he almost fell on his face.

Sitting at the table, stuffing their faces full of Frosted Puffs, were none other than Cal and Bicky. Cal’s green eyes went wide at the sight of Dee, buck-naked. Bicky, following the line of her gaze, focused directly on Dee’s morning erection. The boy spit milk out his nose.

Dee quickly covered his privates with a dishtowel and broke out into a cold sweat. "How long have you been here, guys?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Since this morning," Cal said.

"We missed it!" Bicky mumbled. "Well, we’ll never know for sure!"

"Nut-uh! They did it; look!" Cal pointed at Dee’s dick beneath the cloth.

"Just ’cause he’s naked doesn’t mean he got some!"

Cal rolled her eyes. "Ya-huh! You think Ryo would let him just sleep like that? Hand it over! Five bucks, mister!"

"No way! Not till we have proof! Show me the sheets!" Bicky screeched.

Dee, who had turned beet-red during this little conversation, barked, "School! School, school, school! Go to school!"

Bicky said, "But, it’s Saturday!"

Dee gave him the look. 

"Ah,” Cal said, “Bicky? Let’s . . . let’s go to school now, okay?" She laughed nervously.

"Uh, yeah, school is good, even on Saturday. All that learning and reading and stuff to do . . . ha ha ha." 

They bolted for the door, escaping into the hall without a glance back.

Dee sighed and shrugged his shoulders. He set to work, finding ingredients for Ryo’s favorite breakfast: a veggie omelet and Earl Grey tea. He hummed a light tune as he washed the vegetables.

"What are you doing?"

Dee turned to see Ryo staring at him, leaning on the doorframe. "Making breakfast."

"Naked?"

Dee grinned. "Does it turn you on? Are you going to ravish me on the kitchen table?”

Ryo quirked an eyebrow, folding his arms.

"Come here, Ryo."

Cautiously, Ryo walked over to Dee, expression uncertain. "What?"

"Good morning." Dee gave Ryo a peck on the cheek, then grabbed the man’s chin, tilted his head, and bent him over into a deep kiss. He smiled at Ryo when they broke apart.

The younger man turned, resting his head on Dee’s shoulder as he looked out the window. “What a pretty morning! Look how crisp and clear it is, after that storm!" 

"Yeah, really beautiful," Dee said, never taking his eyes off Ryo.

Ryo blushed a bit. 

“Hey, Ryo?"

“What?”

"Think maybe I should stay the day?" Dee grinned, touching their foreheads. "They’re calling for thunderstorms tonight, too."

Ryo nuzzled him. "You might as well move in. You never know when one of those things might break.”

Dee lifted his eyebrows, surprised. "Really, Ryo?"

Ryo smiled sheepishly. “Just don’t make me lots of messes.”

Dee pulled the younger man close and kissed him for a long, long time. The eggs burned. The kettle whistled. Sunshine streamed through the window. Their shadows merged together on the floor.

 

~*~


End file.
